


NSFW Exos Heroes Ficlets

by tinymelon



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymelon/pseuds/tinymelon
Summary: Exos Heroes porn not long enough to be its own story.
Relationships: Misty/Rood (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	NSFW Exos Heroes Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rood/Misty porn, inspired by my firm belief that Misty is a masochist. Heavy BDSM, I'm not sure if this counts as bloodplay but I tagged it anyway. He's a dragon he'll be fine.

“Kneel.” Rood’s voice is commanding, the tone he uses in battle, and it sends a shiver up Misty's spine as he drops to his knees in front of him.

His eyes focus on the golden spikes of Rood’s armored feet, and Rood obligingly extends one in front of him. Misty can imagine the amusement in Rood’s eyes as he leans forward to kiss it, the metal warming under his breath. He stays like that for a moment, gathering himself.

“What do you need?” Rood asks, but Misty can’t answer. After a moment, Rood grabs his hair and yanks his head back up to look at him. His eyes are the color of blood, the vision that always haunts Misty’s mind. The blood, the screams, blue eyes dimmed and sightless…

“Not answering me. Do you need to be punished that badly?” Rood’s hand twists sharply in his hair, the sudden pain enough to draw him from his reverie.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Please.”

“Do you want the whip? I can mark your back, let everyone see what you’ve earned.”

The words send another shudder through him, and he closes his eyes. “Yes. Let my own blood spill for once.”

Rood makes a considering noise before shoving Misty back on his heels. “Strip,” he commands, and Misty obeys.

He focuses on pulling off his own armor, baring the rest of his body to match the exposed sigil on his back. He can hear the scrape of metal as Rood discards some of his own, the small sounds of him gathering what he needs, and he shivers from the anticipation as well as his nakedness in the cool air. He’s half-hard already, has been since Rood ordered him to his knees.  
He looks up again as Rood approaches, clad only in his scale mail, gauntlets removed to reveal the scattering of his own iridescent scales and clawed fingers which sink into Misty's neck as he pulls him up for a biting kiss. A fang scores his lip and the taste of blood makes him moan, pressing forward in eagerness until Rood stops him with a press of claws into his hip. He shoves Misty away roughly and he swallows hard, swallows again as Rood takes the whip in his hand.

“Against the wall,” Rood orders, and Misty takes a shuddering breath to steel himself. He’s fully hard now. He places his hands against cold marble, allows his eyes to close again.

“Don't come until I let you,” Rood says, and with no further warning he strikes.  
Misty gasps at the blossom of pain on his back, already anticipating the next strike. It follows quickly, not too close to the first, letting the heat of pain spread across his entire skin.

Rood works methodically, striping his back, and with each blow Misty felt himself sinking deeper into calm, the seas of blood ever present in his mind receding. He imagines Rood's fire infusing each strike, covering his back until he’s burning, but it’s not enough. Rood’s strikes are gentle, using none of the strength that can fell a giant in one blow.

“Harder,” he whispers. “Please, Rood.”

He barely registers the grunt of acknowledgment before the next blow hits hard, and he bites his lip to keep from crying out. The next strike splits the skin, and he opens his mouth in a silent cry as the sigil on his back flares into life at the touch of his own blood upon it. Another hit, another warm trickle of blood on his back, then another and another, the hot pain filling his senses until everything else was driven out and his mind was finally, blissfully, quiet.

Another lash and this time he can’t hold back, finally letting a choked sob escape his mouth. Rood says something that he can’t make out, but it doesn’t matter: he hears the clatter of the whip set aside, feels claws catch his hips. Rood thrusts into him in one long stroke and he cries out, the pain mixing with pleasure as Rood hits the spot inside of him. He can’t think, only feel: cold air on his wounds, warm blood as the movement of his body disturbs the ones that had started to close already, pinpoints of pain on his hips as claws dig in, the hot press of the cock inside him granting only pleasure in contrast. His mind is lost in the overload of sensation until he feels a rough hand grasp his cock and hears Rood's growled “Come” in his ear. Misty screams as the sensations break free, his orgasm like fire washing over him and blanking out his mind. He's barely aware of Rood catching him as his knees buckle, and then he knows nothing more for a while.

When he becomes aware again, he's facedown on the bed. His mind is still pleasantly hazy, his back sparking with pain as Rood spreads salve across it. He stirs, craning his neck to look at him, and Rood's red eyes catch his own.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Rood's voice is softer now, gentle.

“Mmm, good,” Misty answers honestly. His mind is calm and his limbs feel heavy, he doesn't want to move.

Rood chuckles. “Good.” He runs a hand through Misty's hair, smoothing it. “Just rest. I've got you.”

Misty's eyes drift shut.”I know. Thank you...Rood…” he mumbles as he drifts off again. 

That night he will for once sleep peacefully, free of nightmares of blood and screams and anguished blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinydragonfruit) and on the exos heroes shipping discord~


End file.
